topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/Fate: Archer of Black intercepts arrows
Introduction This is less than an actual calc and more of an observation and analysis of the feat in question. As the name implies, Archer of Black, Chiron, fires an arrow to intercept another arrow fired by Archer of Red, Atalanta. Basic values and information So, Berserker was rushing towards Archer of Red to kill her. Berserker was noted to be able to see Archer's location. That makes the distance between them 50 meters at the very least and 500 meters at the very most as servents were shown to have a limited detection range. Distance (high end) = 50 meters Distance (low end) = 500 meters Arrow sizes tend to be at arm length and since the bow was costume made for Atalanta, I'd take her arm length Atalanta's arm length = 0.45*height Atalanta's height = 166 cm Arrow's length = 74.7 cm + 5.08 cm (Required minimal length for arrow tip for safe and efficient shooting) Arrow's length = 79.78 which is approximately 80 cm. Archer of Black was standing atop the castle of Trifas. The distance to the castle was at least a couple of kilometers as Berserker would've needed a couple of hours to reach it. Distance (Low end) = 2 km Distance (high end) = average human walking speed = 5 km Arrow speed = 340 m/s (Via statement) We could go about this in two ways. First is assuming that Chiron fired his arrow in the time that it took Atalanta's arrow to reach Berserker. Second is assuming that Chiron fired his arrow the moment EXACTLY before Atalanta's arrow reached Berserker. Analysis of the feat and its values First method: Distance is a factor Since the arrow didn't reach Berserker, we can safely deduct 1 meter + arrow length from the distance values. Chiron's arrow speed (500 m, 2 km) = 1364.914 m/s or mach 4 (Supersonic+) Chiron's arrow speed (500 m, 5 km) = 3412.284 m/s or mach 10 (Hypersonic+) Chiron's arrow speed (50 m, 2 km) = 14107.884 m/s or mach 41 (High hypersonic) Chiron's arrow speed (50 m. 5 km) = 35269.71 m/s or mach 103.73 (High hypersonic+) Second method: Chiron doesn't give a fuck Only distance to the target is what matters here. Distance that the arrow crossed would be the arrow's length itself (0.8) Chiron's arrow speed (2 km) = 845000 m/s or mach 2500 (MHS+) Chiron's arrow speed (5 km) = 2125000 m/s or mach 6250 (MHS+) Conclusion and further analysis We can see that the difference in results between methods is pretty big. We're not talking 1 or 2 or even 100 mach difference, rather, it's as vast as the ocean. IMO this feat determines the speed of the entire novel series since most scaling of the characters is off of Fate/Grand Order mobile game (It's canon). For me, I'll be going with mach 10 and mach 100 as my favored results. Especially considering that the what I did above itself was a lowball since Berserk of Red needed a couple of more hours of walking to reach the castle and the fight between Berserk of Black and Archer of Red happened even further than that. Overall, Fate/Apocrypha's first volume doesn't have anything that actually gives it a good Vs ranking besides its hax of course. Category:Blog posts